Teoría
by ISayPurr
Summary: A fin de cuentas era algo que Rei no podía evitar: establecer una teoría sobre las relaciones entre personas.


Tercer oneshort sobre Free! Iwatobi Swim Club, esta vez con dos personajes distintos.

Espero que les guste,

Besos & Abrazos.

* * *

**Teoría.**

Estaba sentado en el borde de la piscina con las piernas sumergidas en el agua y miraba absorto las ondas que se formaban alrededor de su piel. Por alguna razón, que él resumía en un capricho, Nagisa había retado a Makoto a hacer un kilómetro con el estilo opuesto al propio. Así que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el rubio no estaba a su alrededor y él estaba tranquilo.

Recogió entonces las piernas para llevarlas hasta su pecho y abrazarse a ellas. Apoyó la cabeza sobre sus rodillas. A pesar de tener la misma edad y haber crecido en un entorno familiar parecido, él y Nagisa eran muy distintos. Quizás como el día y la noche. Tanto en forma física como en personalidad.

Por una parte, Nagisa era de piel pálida; cabello rubio que solía reflejar los rayos del sol; sus ojos eran similares a los rubíes y era algo bajito. Por otra parte, él era mucho más alto que su compañero; una piel más acostumbrada al contacto con el sol; cabello azulado y profundos ojos violetas.

No terminaba ahí.

En cuanto a personalidad era un tanto de lo mismo: Nagisa era increíblemente activo (Rei a veces creía posible que padeciera de hiperactividad); tenía la facultad de moverlos a todos a donde quisiera; afrontaba los problemas de forma positiva, siempre viendo el lado bueno de las cosas; siempre pensando que todas las personas eran buenas y que nadie iba jamás a defraudarle; era ingenuo e inocente. Al menos, después de tanto tiempo, esa es la percepción que Rei poseía de Nagisa, no sabía si era cierto del todo o no, nunca lo había hablado con Makoto o con Haru. Pensó en sí mismo: hasta que conoció a Nagisa siempre había permanecido apartado del mundo, refugiado en sus libros y en sus teorías; era serio hasta parecer aburrido; siempre estaba sujeto a las normas y odiaba la aventura; a veces, la negatividad podía más que la racionalidad en su mente...

Un momento... ¿¡Por qué Nagisa estaba intentando meter a Gou en el agua!? Suspiró, había vuelto a interrumpir sus pensamientos aceptó mirando al chico pingüino tirar de las manos de la única chica del grupo que, por alguna razón, se resistía con todas sus fuerzas.

_Ah, cierto, nunca he visto a Gou-san nadar..._

Pero ese no era el asunto.

Tan distintos... ¿cómo era posible que se llevaran tan bien? Había leído sobre ello en unos antiguos libros de filosofía que su padre una vez le regaló y que no había vuelto a leer desde entonces. Seguramente pensaría que las relaciones entre las personas no eran interesantes ni hermosas... qué equivocado estaba. Al final pudo establecer una teoría tomando como objeto de estudio a Makoto y a Haruka...

_Siempre teorías, siempre teorías. _

Aquella escandalosa voz la conocía demasiado bien. Levantó la vista del golpe, ajustándose las gafas. Pero Nagisa seguía molestando a Makoto y a Gou. ¿Se lo había imaginado?

"El ser humano tiende a buscar en otro ser humano aquello de lo que carecen o creen carecer". El motivo de por qué había escogido a Makoto y a Haruka era bastante evidente incluso para alguien que los viera sólo una vez en la vida. Al pensar en ellos pudo entenderlo sin darle demasiadas vueltas, de hecho, delante de él estaba la prueba: Makoto parecía hablar solo, pero todos conocían ya la peculiar forma de responder que tenía Haruka mediante gestos o miradas.

¿Eran Nagisa y él igual que sus compañeros?

No, definitivamente no.

¿Quiénes podrían ser como Haru y Makoto? Nadie.

Sin embargo, sí compartían la misma esencia, la misma base, la misma necesidad del uno y del otro. En el primer caso, parecía ser Haru quien más necesitara de aquella relación. Entonces, ¿era él quien más necesitaba de la suya con Nagisa? ¿Era él quien creía carecer de algo que le proporcionaba el rubio?

- ¡Rei-chan!

Ahora sí dio un brinco y casi cayó al agua.

- ¡Quiero competir contigo, Rei-chan! – exclamó, inflando los mofletes.

Rei sonrió.

- Bueno, supongo que no hace falta tener la respuesta ahora mismo – susurró, metiéndose en la piscina y yendo hasta el dueño de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Rei-chan?

- El tiempo lo dirá, supongo.

- Rei-chan, no entiendo de qué estás hablando...

Pero el joven sólo sonrió, colocándose las gafas de aumento.

* * *

¿Qué tal? ^^

**Buenos días** & Buenas tardes & _Buenas noches_


End file.
